What happens when
by SkyRayine
Summary: Hey!Chapter 5 is up althought it is Strange...But thats what you get when you put everyone together in a room..
1. What happend?

SR:Hey everyone  
Bakura:Hello  
SR:Well this is my first Yu-gi-oh fanfic  
Bakura:.....  
*SR looks at Bakura and shrugs*  
SR:Well anyways lets get onto the story  
*Bakura sighs*  
SR:Oh and before I forget..Bakura would you?  
Bakura:SR does not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters in it  
SR:Well lets start  
***************************************  
Yugi:Hi Bakura  
Bakura:Hello Yugi  
Joey:Hey Bakura,Whats up?  
Bakura:Nothing much  
Tristan:Hey Guys  
Tea:Hi everyone  
All:Hi,Hello,Hey  
SR:Uhhh,now that we all said hey...BRING ON THE CHEETOS!  
Joey:OH YEAH!!!WE GOT CHEETOS!!!!  
All:^_^'  
Bakura:Um...What cheetos?  
SR:Ahahaha...well thats my fault that there arn't any  
Joey:...........  
Yugi:But then why did you say you had cheetos  
SR:I diden't say I HAVE cheetos....  
Tea:But then why were you talking about cheetos then?  
Tristan:........  
SR:ARRRGHH!!!Don't you people know what word expressions are?  
Joey:Arn't th-  
Tea:Please do not go into detal...I'm sure we all know what it is  
Bakura:YES!!!  
(Everyone lookes at Bakura)  
SR:Well I guess he really agrees with us....  
Tea:Either that or he is winning that battle against Tristan  
*SR walks over to where Bakura and Tristan are dueling*  
SR:OH YEAH!!BAKURA YOU'RE WINING!!!  
Joey:........  
Yugi and Tea:GO TRISTAN!!!  
SR mumbles to the readers:You know what I'm thinking don't you.^-^  
*SR walkes over to where Tea and Yugi are and dumps water on there heads*  
Tea:WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?!?!?!?  
SR:WELL HEY IT IS MY STORY!!!SO I CONTROL WHAT HAPPENS!!!!  
Bakura,Yugi,Tristan,Joey:-_-'  
Tea:SO THAT STILL GIVES YOU NO RIGHT TO DUMP WATER ON MINE AND YUGIS HEADS!!!!  
SR:Well hey it still is my story not youres.  
Angered Girl:ARRRGH!!!!  
SR:^-^'  
Angered Girl:HEY ANGERED GIRL IS NOT MY NAME SO CHANGE IT BACK!!  
SR:So...my name is not SR  
Tea:SO WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!  
Silver Wolf:I changed it back ok!?!?!?  
Bakura:But why did you change you're name to that....?  
SR:I just felt like it ok?  
Joey:So....uhhh?Wheres Seto?  
SR:You want Seto here to?  
Joey:Uh no..I take that back  
SR:To late Seto and Mokuba are on the way!^_^  
Tristan:I can't belive I lost..  
Yugi:Well Tristan you learn from youre mistakes...  
SR:AHEM!BAKURA IS THE WINNER!  
Joey:Hey!Do you hafta rub it in to!  
*SR sticks out tounge at Joey*  
SR:You're just jealous because Bakura is my favorite character  
Joey:-_-'  
SR:Ahehehe..Hit a weak spot did I?  
Bakura:That wasen't very nice  
SR:Sorry....  
Tea:Why are you saying sorry to Bakura?  
Tristan:Yeah why are you?  
*SR Trips Tristan and accadently nocks him over the side of a bridge*  
All:O.O  
SR:AHHHHHH!!!GO CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!  
Yugi:Right  
*Yugi runs to phone(that magicly appeared just like the bridge)*  
SR:AHHHH!!!TRISTAN ARE YOU OKAY CAN YOU HEAR ME!???!!?  
*SR looks over side of the bridge while saying it*  
Tea:TRISTAN  
Bakura:TRISTAN ARE YOU OK?  
*Knocks come from the door*  
SR:Well that must be Seto and Mokuba  
***************************************  
SR:AHAHA A CLIFFHANGER!!!  
Bakura:O.o  
SR:Umm..Well I guess this whole thing was kind of stupid  
Bakura:Dont take it so hard  
*SR starts to cry*  
Bakura:It will be ok  
*Bakura hugs SR*  
*SR looks evily at all the Bakura fan girls in the audience*  
SR:I am soo lucky  
Bakura:^_^  
SR:Well that about wraps it up for now...  
*SR pokes Bakura*  
Bakura:Please Read and Review  
SR:Also complements are welcome and mumbles...flames to... 


	2. SRs Gone

SR:I sure am bored..  
Bakura:So am I...  
SR:I have been sitting here a few hours waiting for a review but none....  
Bakura:Yeah and I have been sitting here watching her be bored for the past 3 hours..  
SR:That gives me a idea  
*Bakura turns his head to look at SR*  
SR:Truth or Dare..Bakura?  
Bakura:Truth  
SR:Is it true you like to duel?  
Bakura:Now I defanitly know you are bored  
SR:Well anyways since I am here I might as well write the seconed chapter  
Bakura:As you all know SR does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters in it.  
SR:Well get ready  
*************************************  
SR:Hey Seto,Mokuba  
Seto:Hello V-  
SR:Shhhhh...I told you never to use my real name  
Seto:Grumbles Hello SR  
SR:Hello Seto.^_^  
Mokuba:SR!!  
SR:Mokuba!!  
Tea,Joey,Yugi,Bakura:-_-'  
SR:Mumbels to readers don't ask  
Seto:What do you need me for?  
SR:What do I need you for?  
Seto:...?  
SR:Seto I did not invite you over here to need you..  
Seto:Thats not what I meant  
SR:Well anyways..Yugi can you see Tristan  
Yugi:No  
SR:Oh well I might as well..  
*SR claps hands together and Tristan appears out of nowhere*  
Mokuba:Wow how did you do that  
SR:Ahaha...I guess being a author has its advantages  
Seto:Well if you do not need me I guess I will leave  
Mokuba:Bye Everyone  
*Seto slams door the door behind him after he and Mokuba left*  
All:O.O  
Bakura:Well,that went well  
SR:Uhh...?  
Bakura:Hey everyone how about we all play duel monsters  
SR:NO!!!!!  
All:O.O  
Tristan:What do you mean no...  
SR:Well you see I sort of forgot my dueling deck  
All:-_-'  
SR:Well how about we play truth or dare  
All:Nods yes  
SR:o.O  
*They all sit in a circle*  
SR:Umm I will start...Yugi Truth or Dare?  
Yugi:Truth  
SR:Is it true you like Tea?  
*Yugi starts blushing*  
SR:OW!  
Joey:Man you shoulden't do that to our little pal..  
SR:WHAT!?ALL I DID WAS ASK HIM A QUESTION!!!!  
Tristan:Yeah but you asked him a personal one  
SR:Grrrr..Thats what you are supposed to do!  
Tea:Yugi..you like me?  
*Yugi nods his head*  
SR:Ahem..Yugi it is you're turn  
Yugi:Ok..Bakura Truth or Dare?  
Barkra:Tr-  
SR:COME ON PEOPLE PICK A DARE!!!!  
All:o.O  
Joey:I wonder what they are giving her...  
Tristan:Who knows..  
Bakura:...I think she needs sleep  
Tea:..........  
SR:^_^  
All:O.O  
Joey:Oh no man why does she always have to have that evil look with her evil ways...  
SR:How about I cast a spell on you all and....You all will have to say I fell down before anything you say  
Joey:I fell down why you!!?  
SR:I fell down ummm?  
Tea:I fell down Yugi  
All:o.O  
Yugi:I fell down Tea  
All:O.O  
Tristan:I fell down Tea and Yugi  
*All faints*  
*An hour later*  
SR:I fell down maybe that wasen't a good idea..  
Bakura:I fell down you think so  
SR:I fell down Oh well..I fell down I will change it back  
Joey:Man you sure are wierd...  
*SR looks sad*  
Bakura:Still no Reviews  
SR:No one likes me  
Bakura:Uhhh...  
SR:Maybe I should take writing more seriously I mean this is like the 20th story I have did..And I guess would be the seconed chapter to my Talk show..  
*Glares at the supposedly audence*  
*No anwser*  
Joey:Is that crickets I hear?  
*SR Walks off stage to deppressed to say anything else*  
*****************************************************  
Bakura:Well you people heard her..  
Joey:I guess that means no more story untill I guess she gets reviews  
Tea:Yeah..I mean we haven't been real friends to her either  
Bakura:Also with all that school work she has it dosen't look like SR will be enjoying the holiday  
Tristan:Poor kid  
Joey:Yeah it must be tough on a 12 year old  
Bakura:Anyways go right ahead send youre flames 


	3. Socks

SR:I guess I'm back..  
YSR:Hmm I was waiting for you..  
SR:Who are you?  
YSR:Youre Yami  
SR:..o.O..I have a Yami...?  
YSR:Yes  
SR:But how did you get in here....?  
*SR glares at Bakura who now just walked in*  
Bakura:Umm....  
SR:Bakura you better pray I don't hurt you  
Bakura:O.O  
SR:How many times have I told you not to let people in without my permission  
SR:I mean I still am trying to pay my mom back for the microwave that blew up  
YSR:.......  
Bakura:Um...well  
YSR:...uh?  
*SR sits down in computer chair*  
SR:Well I should put in my story that evil fuzzballs attack Bakura...MUWAHAHAHA  
YSR:o.O'  
Bakura:Um..Well SR does not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters in it  
***************************************************  
SR:Bakura you remeber what I said about Evil Fuzzballs?  
Bakura:O.O  
*Evil Fuzzballs Appear out of no where and attack Bakura*  
All:-_-'  
Joey:I see you're back  
SR:Yeah so what?  
Yugi:Whats that sound?  
SR:Oh Its the theme music...  
SR:Anyways I am bored and I know will all make you say I was there  
*SR claps hands*  
Yugi:SR I was there?  
Joey:.Where I was there  
SR:AHEHAHAH I WAS THERE!!  
All:o.O  
Tea:Where were you I was there?  
Bakura:SR get them off me I was there!  
SR:Umm...let me think about it I was there..No I was there..  
Bakura:o.O  
SR:Time for a change I was there  
*SR claps hands*  
Joey:You are wierd my friend  
SR:Yugi my friend  
Yugi:Huh my friend?  
YSR:SR stop torchering them my friend!!  
SR:Fine my friend  
*SR claps hands*  
YSR:You always get into trouble with me  
SR:How could I you have only known me for a hour with me  
Joey:That just made no sense with me  
Bakura:SR with me!!  
SR:Ok that wasen't what I wanted with me  
*SR claps hands*  
Tea:..Socks  
All:O.O  
SR:What socks  
Yugi:Oh no socks  
SR:What the heck socks?  
Joey:Wheres my dueling deck socks  
SR:HAHAHA I HAVE YOURES DUELING DECK SOCKS  
*Tristan magicly appears*  
Tea:-_-' socks  
Tristan:Whats everyone talking about socks  
Joey:GIVE IT BACK SOCKS!!  
SR:NEVER SOCKS..IT IS MINE NOW SOCKS  
All:-_-'  
Joey:GIVE IT BACK OR I WILL NOCK YOURE SOCKS..OFF SOCKS!  
SR:Umm socks  
*SR hands Joey back his dueling deck*  
*SR claps hands*  
***************************************  
SR:Well that was very boring  
YSR:I have to agree  
Bakura:I sure hope you do not write anymore chapters to this  
SR:Hehehe 


	4. Merry Christmas

SR:Hey everyone Merry Christmas!!!  
YSR:Merry Christmas!!  
Bakura:Merry Christmas  
SR:Um..Bakura?  
Bakura:Yes  
SR:What were you doing in my room before I got here?  
Bakura:Looking at youre dueling deck  
SR:Well you better have not touched my Change Of Heart card.  
SR:Or any of them for that matter  
Bakura:Well I sort of did...  
SR:WHAT!!!??  
Bakura:Umm...  
*SR starts to cry*  
SR:Bakura..you know how I feel about you touching my stuff  
YSR:o.O..Well that diden't come out right..  
SR:You know what I mean..  
SR:Also you better have not touched my favorite card..The Flame Champion  
Bakura:..^_^'  
YSR:You know SR he does look really cute...  
SR:HEY!!!DONT YOU TALK ABOUT MY BAKURA THAT WAY!!!  
YSR:.O.O...Uhh...I diden't know you were that sensitive about Bakura  
*SR starts blushing*  
Bakura:^_^  
YSR:U_U..I feel like I shoulden't be here right now  
SR:Well lets just start...  
YSR:Hit a weak spot did I?  
SR:Are you trying to copy me?  
YSR:No..  
Bakura:SR does not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters in it  
**********************************************  
SR:You know I'm bored...  
Tristan:Well that's something new  
Bakura:^_^  
SR: -_-..What is he so happy about..  
Bakura:^_^  
SR:o.O  
Bakura:^_^  
SR:What the heck Bakura!!?  
Bakura:What?  
SR:Why are you so happy?  
Bakura:Because i got a-  
SR:-_-'..I don't think I wan't to know  
Bakura:Why not?  
SR:Becasue the way you are saying it..just isen't right..  
Bakura:Well never mind then..  
SR:He did you look at my deck yet?  
Bakura:Yeah..I thought it was wierd that you had a few of the same cards as i do  
SR:Well I have 78 cards  
Bakura:Ok..  
SR:Oh yeah...I also love the Curse of Dragon card  
Yugi:How did you get that card  
SR:The same way I got youre Summon Skull card.....  
Yugi:...?  
SR:Just forget it..  
Bakura:Um..why do you have some of Teas cards to..  
SR:I really have no idea why..  
All:.....  
SR:Also just to let everyone know I have never lost a duel!!!  
SR:And well..I have only had a duels with my cousan..I think 5 duels  
SR:And my cousan has a Blue Eyes White Dragon card..soo...  
All:Umm...  
SR:But seriously I have some powerful magic and equip cards...  
SR:And the first time I won a duel against my cousan was with the Dark Witch equiped with 2 cards that rasies her attack to...  
All:*YAWN*  
SR:3200..since her original attack was 1800...  
Bakura:SR..?  
SR:Yes?  
Bakura:Thats nice that you won duels and all...  
SR:You think so..^_^  
Tea:Well why dont we have a Christmas Party..  
Joey:Yeah..  
SR:Why should we..  
Tristan:Well It will be midnight in a hour so then it will be Christmas  
SR:..Ok  
All:YEAH!!  
SR:So how do you like the cookies I made  
Bakura:They all taste good ^_^  
SR:JOEY!!  
Joey:O.O  
SR:Stop eating all the cookies!!  
Joey:.....  
SR:Sheesh and I thought eating with piranha was dangerous  
YSR:Well I am getting tired  
SR:I have to agree with you there..  
Bakura:Me to  
SR:Well see you all after the holidays  
*All waves*  
All:Bye  
***************************************  
SR:So Bakura..How good are you?  
Bakura:Well pretty good  
SR:Could you teach me?  
Bakura:Sure  
YSR:O.O Guys keep this PG  
SR:We were talking about dueling...  
Bakura:You thought that..  
SR:My Yami sure does have wierd stuff on her mind  
YSR:-_-' It's not my fault I diden't know what you were talking about  
SR:Just like that time you thought I was going to make my skin color purple  
YSR:Well...  
SR:I think I don't want to look like an alien  
YSR:Well you do look like a vampire...  
SR:Thank you so much  
YSR:^_^'..You're welcome  
Bakura:-_-' 


	5. Strange

SR:Heya!  
B17:Hello there, SR!  
SR:o.O  
YSR:Who is that?  
Bakura:.......  
B17:Why I am me...  
SR:Actually that's my cousan  
YSRandBakura:Oh  
B17:No, I am the assasin Blank 17...be afraid!  
SR:Yeah..Um well that's nice..  
B17:Yes, it is, isn't it?  
SR:So what is up with youre dueling deck?  
B17:Same same...I need to work more with it. What about yours?  
SR:Well I spent over a good 42 hours working on my deck and now it it perfected.  
B17:Well. beat Yami Yugi! YOU CAN WIN! I..I just know it.  
SR:Ahem..Well I already have.  
B17:Yeah!!! ^_^  
All:O.O  
B17:^__^* Ok, so talk other people!  
YSR:I still cannot believe it..  
Bakura:....Yeah  
SR:^______________^  
YSRandBakura:O.O  
Bakura:I hate it when she gets looks like that  
B17: *glares evilly at Bakura* How bout this look?  
SR:...-_-'...Are you serious..  
B17:^__^ * laughs* I can't spell.....  
SR:Well..Considering you looked as if you were about to fly through the computer screen  
YSR:Ahhh...Yeah  
Bakura:@_@  
Zoie:IT'S BAKURA!!!  
Terry:So....  
SR:Oh hey look it's my Terry  
B17:Zoe, What's up? Why are you here??  
Zoie:BAKURA'S HERE!* goes on screaming*  
SR:o.O RUN BAKURA!!!  
Terry:What the....-_-'  
Zoie:Bakura, are you real? * Pokes Bakura a few times*  
SR:Hey..HEY!!Back away from the Bakura!!!!  
Terry:o.O  
B17:*_*^..Ummmm...Right.  
Bakura:^_^  
SRandYSR:O.O  
Zoie:You are real...Dude that tight. Say where is your yami, Bakura?  
Bakura:..........  
SR:*Kicks Zoie* Don't ask Bakura personal questions like that!!!!  
YSR:*Evily glares at B17*  
B17:Why are you glaring at me? * shows the shineing finger at YSR*  
Zoie:Why?! * Runs over behind Bakura* Bakura, make her stop or I'm going to be force to hurt you.  
SR:.......BACK AWAY!!!!BEFORE I KICK YOURE-  
YSR:PG Guys!!!!^_^  
B17: R..R..R rated!!!  
Zoie:*__*^ What???  
SR:*Kicks cousan B17 under desk* HEY!!!GET YOURE EVIL ZOIE OFF MY BAKURA!!!  
YSR:@_@  
B17:Zoie! KISS BAKURA!!  
Zoie:^_^*........Uhhh, what? Ummm.......* Walks over to B17*Come on let's jam...you need some fresh air.....  
SR:^_^ Yay!She diden't touch Bakura...  
YSR:-_-'  
Zoie:*walks back in* Say how is it that you all got in here and also how did I get here?  
SR:*not paying attention walks over to Bakura glares Evily at him and grabs his arm*  
Zoie:*fells down and gets up again* Hey! You that looks like Her, who are you!  
YSR:*Falls over nearby rock and stumbels with sweat drop*  
SR:-_-  
Terry:Man you people are wierd..*walks to where the door to exit is and trips over YSR who was still in shock*  
SR:Ahehe ^_^'  
Zoie:*walks over to Bakura and SR* Who is that guy?*points at Terry*  
SR:That's Terry...Hey wait a seconed dont you know someone named Terry..?  
Zoie:Yes, I do...but he's not here right now....hahahahahahahahaha....*_*^  
All:O.O  
YSR:GET OFF OF ME!!!!!  
Terry:WHAT THE.....YOU WERE IN MY WAY!!!!!!!!!!  
B17:*walks back in with a guy* Hey looky here! I found this guy out side, lets burry him in toys!  
Bakura:That isen't very nice...  
SR:*Tries to walk over to them but trips over Bakura*  
SR:X_X *Falls to floor*  
YSR:GET OFF OF ME AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU'RE NECKLACE!!!!!!!!  
Terry:WHAT NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!BALUK HE CAN'T BE GONE!!!!\  
B17:*_*^ I don't understand that...but ookkk. Anyways I was just joking. Meet Sire.  
Zoie:*sighs and walks over to Terry and YSR, walks passed to B17 and Sire* How the he-  
B17:* covers Zoie's mouth*PG!  
Sire:^__^*  
SR:*gets up off the floor* Fine then lets get Sky in here people!!!  
Sky*opens door and walks in then slams door*  
Sky:WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!!!?????  
SR:^_^' Ahehe caught you at a bad time did I?  
Terry:....Sky?  
YSR:*Kicks Terry in the bottom and gets up off the floor*  
B17: Hi Sky. I take your having a bad day?  
Sire:*Shrugs* I donno  
Sky:*glares evily at Sire* Are you me?  
Sire: I'm sorry but, I donno what's going on here...I didn't mean to offend you but, can some one tell me what is going on?  
Sky:Well you DID offend me!!!  
Sire:Well...I'm sorry then.*looks at Zoie*Zoie, when did you? Ehhh, foget it. I give up, I just domn't understand any of this.....  
Sky:NOW YOU MUST PAY LUILI ATTACK!!!*White light glows from Skys locket*  
Sire: Buh-bye..*Vanishs in then air.*  
B17: Yeah hat'll be the one thing that I dislike about his kind of people.*moves over by SR*  
Sky:*looks evily at B17*  
Zoie:WOW! WHAT A POWER!  
SR:What happened to half my room!!!!???  
YSR:Oh you wern't paying attention...*Grumbels about Bakura*  
Terry:Great...This is nice...Baluk stop her...  
Zoie: Hey! Is Bakura ok?  
Bakura:^_^  
All:O.o  
Terry:Well I have to go don't wanna miss my show...  
*Terry walks out of room*  
SR:I have such great people in my story...  
Zoie:This is a story??????  
YSR:NO....This is called I need Bakura hotline  
Zoie: Bakura looks to be okay...What show was he going to see?  
SR:How would I know..It's not like I live with him...  
YSR:I Do!!  
SR:Really?  
B17:I have to go, I don'y want to miss Inu-yasha...  
Zoie:^_^  
SR:Well I guess Sky just left...  
YSR:I am gone  
SR:So am I..  
Bakura:Bye  
Zoie:Bakura, could I have your phone number?  
SR:NO!!!!  
*SR slams door behind her*  
Zoie:And then ther was one....Ok, well I'm saying bye now.*Walks to a window and jumps out.*  
************************************************************  
SR:Credit time!  
YSR:Such a boring thing...  
SR:Hey Bakura...  
Bakura:SR does not own me  
SR:Yeah the people who made yu-gi-oh do  
B17:And might we all thank them for making lovely Bakura.  
SR:*Evil glares at B17*  
YSR:Also Sky and Terry are copyright to SR and her story...  
B17:And just the same, Zoie and Sire belong to me...if you use them in your story anyone out there...you know that I will be knocking on you door! Oh, and thank you Yu-gi-oh people for making Seto.  
SR:Woah where did Seto come from??  
YSR:Anyways thats it people another chapter done..  
B17:Don't any one still anyting of SR's or else.  
SR:You heard that people...^_^'  
Bakura:Well I guess I will see you all again some other time  
SR:BYE!!  
YSR:bye  
B17:I love Seto and Bye bye  
SR:Seto...?  
SR:Well bye... 


End file.
